Sing For the Moment !
by Nesrine-chan
Summary: Kiku aime les soirées karaoké. Les Nations aiment les soirées karaoké de Kiku. Mais ce soir, on dirait qu'ils ont tous décidé de s'y mettre, histoire de s'em...bêter les uns les autres. Rated T pour du langage cru/grossier.
1. God Save the Queen

Héhé, sali sali salut ! (Ned Flanders, sort de ce corps).

Bon alors cette fois, c'est juste une idée qui m'est venue quand je me faisait ch... Pardon. Quand l'envie m'est soudainement venue de déféquer lorsque je prîs les transports en commun, à savoir le bus, comme la plupart des gens par ici. Bref. J'écoutais de la musique et mon Mp3 a eu cette merveilleuse idée de passer de chansons biens en chansons biens. Et très... propices à l'univers d'Hetalia on va dire.  
Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !  
A toute (en bas de la page ;) )

Ah oui, et puis Merci Monsieur Himaruya pour ce merveilleux monde d'Hetalia dont tout les personnages de cette fic sont tirés !

(...)

Les « soirées-karaoké » qu'organisaient Kiku étaient toujours mémorables. Alfred avait beau dire, tout le monde y trouvait toujours son compte et l'on savait que l'ambiance serait à la hauteur des espérances de chacun. En général, les nations se donnaient rendez-vous tous les trois mois à Tokyô. Et elles passaient la nuit à chanter et à boire. Étonnamment, il n'y avait jamais eu de disputes sévères, comme parfois lors de ces dîners interminables chez Francis, où un jour Arthur avait fini par quitter la table, furieux et ne daignant parler de nouveau au français que six mois plus tard, ou encore ces sorties discothèques chez Alfred pendant lesquelles le BFT remportait tant de succès auprès de la gente féminine que la jalousie dévorait les autres pays, rendant les tensions encore plus effectives lors des réunions suivantes.

Kiku – et son saké - avait un don pour apaiser tout le monde. Ce mois-ci était enfin LE mois.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce furent Francis, Antonio et Gilbert qui arrivèrent les premiers. Souriant, ils entrèrent et, respectant les usages du japonais, ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures. Seulement voilà, Kiku, toujours un air posé plaqué sur le visage, avait un désagréable pressentiment. Ces trois énergumènes n'étaient jamais de bon augure. Lorsqu'ils se proposèrent d'installer le matériel, il sentit son cœur faire un bond et son estomac se serrer. Pourtant, il les laissa faire, observant néanmoins avec attention leurs gestes.

Rien d'anormal à signaler. Kiku soupira – discrètement - de soulagement. La nuit débutait et d'autres invités commencèrent à affluer. Les peurs du japonais s'étaient envolées, au point qu'il offrit à tous la première tournée de saké. Et puis Arthur arriva.

A cet instant, aussi rapide que l'éclair, Gilbert bidouilla un des écrans tandis qu'Antonio et Francis se précipitèrent sur la scène, un micro chacun. La musique retentit lorsque l'anglais franchit la porte. Kiku sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. _Oh les cons,_ songea-t-il même dans un accès de panique.

_God save the Queen,_

_The fascist regime_

_They made you a moron,_

_Potential H-Bomb._

Hurlaient les deux énergumènes tandis que l'anglais restait figé. La surprise sans doute, devant cette si délicate attention.

_God save the Queen,_

_She ain't no human being_

_nd' there's no future,_

_In England's dreaming_

-Shut the hell up you morons ! S'insurgea Arthur. What does that mean ?!

Francis lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur, ce qui eut pour simple effet de redoubler sa colère. En le voyant s'approcher d'un pas rageur d'eux, Francis et Antonio reculèrent d'un pas.

-On continuera à chanter ! (OUAIS ! L'encouragea Gilbert en fond) dit le premier d'une voix tremblante.

Arthur eut un sourire carnassier.

-Tu ne nous fait pas peur angliche de mes deux ! Fit bravement le second.

-Ta gueule, connard d'espagnol ! (Romano hocha la tête d'approbation parmi les invités/spectateurs)

-POUR LA LIBERTE D'EXPRESSION ! POUR LA LIBERTE D'OPINION ! COMME EN 89 ! Beugla Francis.

-TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA METTRE TA REVOLUTION A LA CON ?! Répliqua Arthur sur le même ton.

Francis poussa un cri outré et haussa la voix :

_God save the Queen, _

_We mean it man,_

_We love our Queen,_

_God saves the Queen !_

On entendait en chœur Antonio, accompagné de Gilbert, qui criaient plus qu'ils ne chantaient :

_No future, no future, no future, no future, no future FOR YOU_ !

Quand il termina la chanson, Francis en profita pour lancer le micro à la tête d'Arthur.

-Espèce de crétin congénital absolument incapable de sortir des jupons de sa reine ! Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

-Tu vas voir un peu, enfoiré de français complètement décérébré incapable de défendre ses propres territoires !

-Quoi ? Tu parles de Mathieu là ? Répète pour voir !

-Oui je parle bien de _Matthew_ ! Qui a dû s'incliner devant MES troupes ?!

-Et qui s'est fait rabattre le caquet en 1783 devant Alfred et le monde entier ?!

-_Beg your pardon?!_ Qui a perdu la Guerre de Sept Ans ?

-Ah ouais ? Et qui a perdu la Guerre de Cent ans ET la Bretagne avec ?!

-Et qui a eu sa victoire grâce à un GARÇON MANQUE en armure ?!

-Et qui donc s'est laissé diriger par une FEMME protestante et VIERGE (VIERGE !) pendant 44 ans ?!

-Et qui donc a vu ses navires alliés à ceux de l'autre abruti d'espagnol couler sous ce règne de 44 ans ?!

-Peut-être, mais qui possède un hymne national qui vient du fait que MON roi avait une fistule au cul ?!

Dans son coin, Sealand s'étouffa avec le bout de gâteau qu'il grignotait jusqu'alors tranquillement.

Francis, avec un sourire satisfait, tapota le haut de la tête d'Arthur.

-Gentil Arthur. Tu vois, Grand Frère France a toujours le dernier mot et...

Brusquement, l'anglais le saisit, l'assomma, et le traîna jusqu'au jardin, refermant la porte violemment derrière lui.

Kiku jeta tout de même un œil craintif par la serrure, mais s'éloigna aussitôt après avoir vu une pelle scintiller sous la lune. _RAS._

Il observa alors les invités, qui semblaient totalement indifférents à l'enlèvement brutal de Francis, et Romano balança même un « Bien fait pour le pervers à barbe ! », quoiqu'il s'arrêtât un instant pour réfléchir et reconnût « Même si l'autre abruti en a pris pour son grade ». Antonio et Gilbert paraissaient s'amuser comme des petits fous et même... parier ?

-A vingt contre un, Francis s'en sort presque indemne !

-Pari tenu ! S'exclama Feliks.

-Quoi ? Fit Toris, alarmé.

-Haha quel abruti ! Ricana Monaco : trois contre un que l'anglais le massacre !

-Vingt-cinq à deux qu'ils finissent par coucher ensemble, dit Elizabeta avec un air dément plaqué sur le visage.

Dans son coin, Kiku approuva silencieusement. Sa main rencontra - un réflexe probablement - son mini-appareil photo, bien caché dans sa manche. Très utile pour prendre des clichés volés. Il sursauta lorsque qu'il sentit... _quelque chose_ le frôler et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit que l'une des chaises bougeait toute seule. Il resta paralysé quelques secondes, puis aperçut avec soulagement un minuscule ours polaire blanc, une peluche vraisemblablement, en train de pousser ladite chaise. C'est donc tout joyeux qu'il s'élança vers le bar pour prendre un verre.

Assis sur sa chaise, Mathieu l'observait, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me fixer comme ça..?

(…)

La chanson est _God save the Queen_ des Sex Pistols.

Pour ce qui est des références historiques : 1783, c'est le traité de Paris qui déclare les États-Unis indépendants. La Guerre de Sept Ans, c'était en gros la guerre qui s'est déroulée dans le Nouveau Monde, principalement entre Français et Anglais, et qui a fait du UK l'Empire Britannique, grande puissance coloniale, et blablabla. Pour plus d'information, veuillez consulter votre meilleur ami : Internet.

Le garçon manqué, c'est Jeanne d'Arc, et la reine protestante et vierge, c'est Elizabeth Ire d'Angleterre qui a repoussé l'Armada Espagnole, qui était pourtant la plus puissante de l'époque. Et en fait, les Français étaient plus ou moins alliés avec eux (selon si on était catholique ou protestant en gros). Et le meilleur pour la fin : le coup du roi et de la fistule, c'est qu'en fait Louis XIV un jour a eu une fistule aux fesses et il a survécu à l'opération des médecins, ce qui est en soi assez extraordinaire. Et donc le peuple se marrait à ce propos et une chanson a été créée, qui disait : Dieu a sauvé le roi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est passé en anglais et TADAAM : un nouvel hymne est né ! Tout de suite, c'est moins classe.

Allez, bye bye et à la prochaine (la suite quand je trouverai une chanson qui colle bien !) !


	2. American Idiot !

Yo !

Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! (c'est la première fois que je fais une histoire avec chapitres tiens. Je devrais verser une petite larme). Sinon j'espère que vous allez tous bien dans vos vies, parce qu'ici c'est la dech', on s'ennuie, on se fait crier dessus tout le temps pour rien (mais on essaie de le vivre bien hein !). Bref, la vie d'un(e) ado normal(e).

J'espère que vous aimerez, même si l' « humour » n'est pas forcément… humoristique ? (Je suis nase pour les trucs comme ça, mais j'aime bien les chansons, alors je continue quand même ;) ).

Ah ! Et tout est à Himaruya, évidemment. Et désolée pour les fautes, dîtes-moi si vous les voyez, je les corrigerai !

(…)

Mathieu, toujours perplexe, observait Kiku sans rien dire. Il prit la résolution d'aller directement lui demander pourquoi il l'avait fixé si longtemps avec cet air effrayé. Non mais, c'est vrai quoi. Il n'était pas hideux à ce point, si ? Prenant courage - il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé parler – il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas aussi sûr que possible vers le japonais. Les yeux rivés sur celui-ci, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il la bouscula violemment et tomba. Levant alors les yeux, son cœur lui sembla s'arrêter de battre pendant une fraction de seconde.  
Ivan, de ses deux mètres de haut, cherchait d'un air étonné celui avait pu lui rentrer dedans. Son regard passa sur Mathieu comme si de rien n'était, scrutant les autres invités, et tomba sur Alfred, qui riait comme un enfant près de lui. Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Ivan. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis kolkola doucement d'une manière machiavélique. Mathieu déglutit. _Oh... Fuck. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Cependant, le géant des glaces ne se dirigea pas vers son frère mais vers ses trois victimes préférées. C'est ainsi que sous ses yeux ébahis, il le vit chuchoter à l'oreille des trois pays Baltes, qui blêmirent. Devant leur absence de réaction, Ivan décida – un air joyeux plaqué sur le visage cette fois - de les traîner avec lui jusqu'à... la scène ?

Comme saisis par un même pressentiment désagréable, les invités se tournèrent vers eux. Ivan distribua les micros aux trois pauvres nations effrayées et en pris un lui-même. Il appuya sur le bouton _Play_ du karaoké. Le son d'une guitare, bientôt rejointe par la batterie, emplit la pièce.

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot,_

_Don't want a nation under the new media,_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria ?_

_The subliminal MindFuck America !_

Alfred parut amusé d'abord : Ivan chantant en anglais était toujours très divertissant. Son accent d'abord. Non mais, vous vous imaginez ? Un géant russe qui parle anglais avec un accent à couper au couteau ! Non vraiment, Ivan était amusant. Et puis, c'était pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Alfred sentait son sourire s'élargir comme il pensait à la déception d'Ivan lorsqu'il verrait que sa petite chanson n'aurait eu aucun effet sur lui. Non mais, il faut savoir être le maître du monde, en toute modestie, et rester de glace devant les critiques.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension,_

_All across the idiot natiooon,_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay !_

Mais Alfred avait oublié la suite des paroles.

_Television dreams of tomorrow !_

Cette fois-ci, il vit rouge. Il pouvait accepter qu'on s'en prenne à lui, à sa politique, à ses performances militaires (tant qu'on n'allait pas trop loin) mais la télé ? Ça jamais ! Qui était l'inventeur du cinéma ? C'était lui ! Enfin... Francis l'avait un peu précédé mais... mais il avait amélioré tout ça ! Il avait créé Hollywood ! Et il produisait des films d'exceptions ! D'où venaient Kubrick ? Chaplin ? Burton ? Tarantino ? Kenny Ortiga ?

…

Non, pas Ortiga, tout bien réfléchi. MAIS. Le fait est qu'Ivan allait payer cet affront inexcusable fait à la télé, et par là, à l'image, et donc à l'industrie du cinéma ! Son cinéma !

Rassemblant ses forces, Alfred se jeta contre le russe, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Ivan répliqua par un coup de poing qui toucha sa cible à la mâchoire. L'américain sembla sonné et son adversaire en profita pour le maintenir au sol. Heureusement, Alfred, grâce aux techniques ancestrales enseignées par son peuple (et leur subtilité toujours évidente) réussit à atteindre le géant en plein... En pleine... Enfin, vous voyez ce dont il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?  
Ivan, plié en deux, peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Le coup porté par son rival avait été plus puissant que prévu. Et beaucoup plus vicieux que d'ordinaire. (_QUOIQUE_ lui souffla sa mémoire.) Il eut à peine le temps de songer qu'il devait vraiment l'avoir blessé, cette fois, et que _kolkol c'est bien fait pour lui, da ?_ Qu'Alfred le saisit par le col et l'envoya s'écraser contre l'un des panneaux coulissants. Qui se brisa net. Se relevant avec difficulté, Ivan ramassa un bout de bois qui gisait au sol et se précipita sur Alfred.

-Bring it on, COMMIE ! Hurla ce dernier.

Les invités, qui avaient fait le vide autour d'eux, contemplèrent avec un mélange d'effroi, de condescendance et d'amusement les deux enfants – pardon, les deux grandes puissances, se sauter de dessus, se taper dessus, s'arracher mutuellement cheveux, parfois se mordre. Puis Kiku, qui était sorti accueillir les retardataires, revint.

Il vit le panneau coulissant détruit, les bouteilles de saké renversés, son matériel de karaoké miraculeusement intact, et enfin il ne put que constater, la mort dans l'âme, que les deux abrutis qui lui servaient entre autres d'invités avaient... avaient...

-MIKUUUUUU !

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils lui avaient complètement détruit sa figurine ! Sa précieuse figurine ! Miku ! Non ! Pas Miku ! Nom de... ! Ils allaient lui en retrouver une autre ! Et vite ! Est-ce qu'au moins ils avaient une idée de la valeur de cette figurine ? Trouvée après des mois de recherches infructueuses. Miku ! Si jolie Miku ! Kawaii Miku ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son petit corps de lycéenne en fleur était-il brisé ? Pourquoi cet artichaut, pardon, ce poireau, accessoire totalement inédit et inclus seulement dans le coffret deluxe edition, se balançait-il si tristement au bout du bras à demi arraché de cette chanteuse à la voix si naturelle et au charisme fou ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Il leva des yeux étincelants de fureur.

…

Oh et puis zut. Les deux autres avaient recommencé à se battre sans prêter la moindre attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Décidé à noyer son chagrin, Kiku sortit de nouvelles caisses de saké, accompagné du reste de sa réserve : Whisky (cadeau de Scottie), Vodka (qu'il boycotterait désormais), Tequila, Champagne, Eaux de vie diverses...

Ivan et Alfred, voyant que tous se désintéressaient de leur combat épique, se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

-Je propose la paix, fit finalement Alfred. Cette guerre est stupide et insensée, Et tout le monde s'en fout donc si ce n'est pas pour montrer ma puissance de hero, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt (même si je dois reconnaître que ça fait du bien de te taper dessus).

-Pourquoi tu m'as poussé alors ? Grogna Ivan.

-Je ne t'ai pas poussé !

-Mais alors qui... ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'était pas moi !

-Tu te marrais comme une baleine...

-Parce que Cuba venait de dire que ses cigares étaient les meilleurs du monde et que Jamaïque a dit qu'il lui ferait essayer les siens parce qu'ils sont exceptionnels. Pays-Bas a approuvé mais Cuba n'a pas compris.

-Attends... Mais toi, tu as compris le sous-entendu ?

Alfred haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr. A ce propos...

Il fouilla dans ses poches un instant.

-Je propose que nous fumions le calumet de la paix ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en sortant un petit sachet de sa poche.

Ivan sembla dubitatif mais il finit par hocher la tête.

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à l'appeler le bédot de la paix…

A cet instant, on vit reparaître Arthur et Francis, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard brillant. Ah. Le saké faisait enfin effet. (On vit Belgique saigner du nez dans un coin).

-Kiku. Chambre. 'Plaît. (Dans un coin de la pièce, Scottie cria « Champion ! » à son auld allié)

Kiku leur désigna une porte du doigt. A cet instant précis, on aurait pu le considérer comme martyr. Voire décider de le canoniser le jour de sa mort. Il l'avait pressenti pourtant. Cette soirée-là _devait_ mal finir. Et le train de l'horreur venait de se mettre en route. Pauvre de lui...

-En attendant, j'ai gagné, fit paisiblement Elizabeta en se tournant vers Gilbert, la main tendue.

(…)

Voilàààà !

Bon, les traditionnelles notes )

La chanson est _American Idiot_ de Green Day ! D'ailleurs, tous les crédits en ce qui concerne la chanson sont à eux hein. Non parce que, je précise. Moi je sais pas jouer de la musique…

Sinon, Kenny Ortiga (si je me rappelle bien, je l'ai cherché sur Interne jours) est le réalisateur d'High School Musical. Il me fallait un truc pour casser la série des réalisateurs cools quand même.

Miku, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, c'est Hatsune Miku, une « chanteuse » de Vocaloid, ce qui veut donc dire que c'est un hologramme… En fait, si vous voulez en savoir plus, y a Wikipédia, parce que j'ai pas la place de toute écrire ) Ah et le poireau/artichaut, c'est rapport à Pokémon (et accessoirement les Points Cultures – ils sont sur Youtube - ) où un pokémon s'appelle Canarticho, et donc illogiquement, il a un poireau à la main. Enfin, à l'aile. (Et mesdames et messieurs applaudissements pour Nintendo et les traducteurs)

Bon, pour le sous-entendu de Jamaïque, je vous fais pas de dessin hein. D'ailleurs, il est probable que je l'appelle Bob parfois. Mais je vous préviendrais si je le fais. Oh et au cas où toujours, Scottie c'est Ecosse !


	3. Oh ce soir tu vas prendre (hoho)

Hello everybody ! Whouah comme je suis trop une guedin en anglais (Amazing !). (Non c'est pas vrai, c'était juste histoire d'introduire la présentation et tout.)

Bon, j'poste ça, histoire de (et parce que ça va me remonter le moral, ma journée c'était un peu de la m*** quand même. Faîtes 2 disserts en deux heures, puis enchaînez avec un prof d'histoire qui vous dit : « oh ben, vous êtes pas trop attentifs aujourd'hui ». Bah ouais, on a limite la main dans le plâtre tellement qu'on a écrit. Saleté va ! (non mais je dis ça, mais je l'aime bien ce type quand même)).  
Bref. Voilà le nouveau chap que je poste en vitesse ce soir ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

(…)

Sirotant son verre de whisky, Scottie riait. Il se trouvait très drôle, à dire vrai, et les invités devaient penser la même chose, puisqu'ils avaient tous souri lors de sa brillante intervention. Et il espérait que son cri déconcentrerait le français.

Scottie aimait beaucoup Francis. Il aimait moins qu'il s'acoquine avec son frère, ce petit avorton qui avait osé l'inclure dans la formation de son soi-disant « Royaume-Uni » qui n'était uni que par le nom, et qui avait tant blessé son frère cadet, qui l'avait séparé de leur autre frère, tout ça parce que mossieur nous fait une crise d'autorité, et qu'il est simplement un petit connard qui pète plus haut que ses fesses parce qu'il...

Bref. Il en aurait pour des heures s'il continuait ainsi.

Il aimait donc beaucoup Francis. Et il est bien connu que « qui aime bien châtie bien », comme Francis adorait le faire remarquer. Scottie s'interdit de penser qu'il devait adorer son petit frère dans ce cas-là. Il se dirigea plutôt vers Gilbert, qui pleurait ses sous, trop tôt disparus, soutenu moralement par Antonio. Non loin de là, Elizabeta arborait un sourire satisfait en comptant ses billets.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux. Scottie, très sérieusement, se pencha vers eux et chuchota quelques mots. Immédiatement, les visages de ses interlocuteurs s'illuminèrent. Bien, le plan « emmerder Francis » pouvait se mettre en marche...

(…)

-Francis, cette chanson est pour toi, fit Scottie d'une voix grave. Je sais que tu m'entends !

_(Dans la chambre d'à côté)_

-Oh mon dieu, qu'il est mignon !

-Francis ! Et... et..._ what about me ?_ Se plaignit Arthur, rosissant.

-Mais attends ! Je veux entendre sa chanson, c'est trop gentil !

-_What ?_ Mais...!

-Ah ! Attends, ça commence !

_Est-ce que tu te rappelles, quand on prenait le temps,_

_De s'aimer vraiment ?_

Francis, auparavant enthousiaste, perdit son sourire. Arthur lui tournait le dos, boudant dans son coin.

_Est-ce que tu te souviens, ces sourires innocents,_

_On était des enfants,_

_Ce soir je suis là pour toi, j'ai coupé mon téléphone,_

_Je ne veux voir personne._

-C'est vrai que c'est gentil, admit Arthur, un sourire amusé devant la niaiserie innocente des paroles. J'ai toujours su que tu étais vraiment romantique, au fond.

-Attends de voir la suite, grommela Francis, dont la mine s'était passablement renfrognée.

-Qu'est-ce que...

_[…] Qu'on ait les mains qui tremblent,_

_Je ne peux plus attendre..._

_Oh ce soir tu vas prendre (haha_ firent Antonio et Gilbert en chœur)

_Oui tu vas prendre (haha)_

_Comme si je sortais de prison,_

_Après vingt ans de réclusion,_

_Oui tu vas prendre (haha)_

_J'ai vu des culs toute la journée,_

_Tant pis c'est toi qui vas payer_

-Ah oui, en effet... D'une classe, d'un raffiné si caractéristique...

Francis maugréa qu'il allait leur faire voir un peu bandeconnonmého. Arthur s'esclaffa et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

_Je suis fragile comme une fleur,_

_Fragile comme la soie,_

-Tiens donc...

_-_Shut up, rosbif.

-Tout ça ne booste pas notre affaire.

-QUOI ? Pardon, tu oses te plaindre de moi comme amant ?

-_Yes_, acquiesça gravement Arthur.

La mine de Francis fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. L'air mi-choqué, mi-hors de lui, il cria presque :

-On va voir ça tout de suite, espèce d'insatisfait chronique !

(…)

Scottie était véritablement heureux. Emmerder Francis était un de ses passes temps favoris. Emmerder Arthur l'était encore plus. Alors imaginez-vous ! Les deux à la fois ! Peut-être même que Francis serait tellement perturbé, que du coup... Arthur ne pourrait… Et un Arthur frustré était toujours des plus divertissants. Il part au quart de tour et il suffit de mentionner le nom de son voisin d'Outre-Manche pour qu'il devienne fou. Revigoré, il chanta plus fort :

_Je vais t'en mettre pour dix ans,_

_Tu raconteras à tes enfants !_

_Oh tu vas prendre (haha)_

_Oui tu vas prendre (haha)_

_J'espère que t'es véhiculé,_

_Parce que tu pourras plus marcher !_

(…)

Francis et Arthur n'écoutaient plus vraiment ce que racontait Scottie. Entre soupirs satisfaits du _british_ et énergie décuplée du _french-lover_, l'attention du couple n'était plus aux paroles de la chanson, par ailleurs massacrée par l'accent écossais de Scottie. C'est ainsi que lorsque ce dernier entama le dernier couplet, ils eurent la peur de leur vie lorsque les deux choristes firent irruption dans la chambre, leur coupant toute possibilité d'action. Ils restèrent mortifiés, stupéfaits, ahuris devant la connerie congénitale des supposés amis de Francis.

_[…] Et si jamais t'as encore faim,_

_J'ai ramené deux-trois copains..._

-SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE ! Hurlèrent Antonio et Gilbert en ouvrant grand la porte de la chambre.

-JE VAIS VOUS BUTER !

Le reste des invités eurent la joie/l'horreur de voir sortir quelques secondes plus tard un Arthur en caleçon bleu-blanc-rouge, un air passablement énervé sur le visage, et courir après les deux autres membres du BFT. Francis, lui, prit le temps de se rhabiller.

-Connard, fit-il à Scottie. Je te hais.

Scottie ricana.

-Un jour tu me le paieras.

Il dévisagea Francis d'un air songeur.

-Mpff, impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible.

-Encore une phrase à la con…

-ET CELUI LA, IL EST A LA CON AUSSI ? Hurla le français en lui jetant un verre de Jack Daniel's, sorti d'on ne sait où, à la figure.

En état de choc, Scottie ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis il se mit à hurler comme un possédé.

-ESPECE D'HERETIQUE ! C'est pas du whisky ! Espèce de traître ! Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça à moi ?!

Francis riait désormais, lui, comme un dément. Alertés par le bruit, Gilbert et Antonio revinrent, toujours poursuivis par un Arthur en slip. En découvrant la scène, ils s'arrêtèrent tous trois. Ils observèrent avec horreur pour les deux premiers, et satisfaction pour le troisième, un français déchaîné plaquer Scottie au sol, lui ouvrir la bouche et le forcer à boire du whisky américain.

-Tiens bon Scottie ! Fit bravement Gilbert, mais Arthur lui asséna un coup de guitare, trouvée par terre lors de la poursuite des présents abrutis. Le prussien tomba, assommé.

Avec bravoure, Antonio courut se cacher derrière Lovino.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais enfoiré ?

-_Per favor, Roma_ ! Je vais mourir sinon !

-Mais je m'en fous !

Dans la panique et la confusion générale, on vit la course-poursuite reprendre. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là en l'occurrence une tornade blonde aux sourcils étranges prénommée Arthur. Francis avait cessé ses actes barbares et savourait sa vengeance en observant Scottie être parcouru de spasmes et murmurer : « whisky… whisky… whisky… », indifférent au bazar ambiant. Kiku soupirait d'aise dans son coin, une bouteille de saké jalousement cachée au creux de ses bras, et ne se souciant pas des cris qui retentissaient dans la maison. Mais soudain, Niels* s'exclama :

-Hé ! Regardez-les, ils fument sans nous !

Le silence se fit – enfin. Alfred et Ivan se sentirent désagréablement fixés.

-Oups, fit l'américain, accrochant le regard furieux de Danemark.

(…)

*Niels, ça sera le prénom de Pays-Bas. Non, parce que c'est chiant d'écrire Pays-Bas tout le temps, c'est trop long.

Sinon, la chanson c'est « Ce soir tu vas prendre » de Max Boublil. Bon, ok, j'ai pas pu résister.

Oh et, le Jack Daniel's c'est un whisky fabriqué aux USA, donc j'me suis dit que c'était marrant de balancer ça sur Scottie. Le pauvre, il ne tolère que le vrai whisky d'Ecosse, genre le Johnnie Walker, le truc super connu avec un bonhomme qui marche et qui s'appelle Johnnie. Mais attention les enfants, on boit avec modération. Après je vais passer pour une irresponsable qui pousse les quelques lecteurs qui la lisent à boire, alors qu'en fait, c'est juste pour les besoins de la fic hein. (Sinon c'est une petite nature Scottie, je voulais ajouter).

Bon alors là aussi, warning (prononcer « ouarningue ») pour le prochain chapitre : y aura mention de joint et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Mais c'est encore une fois juste pour les besoins de la fic (et parce qu'on peut avoir des clichés sur les néerlandais comme ça, c'est drôle). Non mais je préviens par avance, parce que bon. On sait jamais, si ça choquait quelqu'un…

Bye bye, à la prochaine :)


	4. Smoke Weed Everyday (I said NO ! )

Yop ! Comment vous portez-vous ? En ce qui me concerne, c'est la merde, j'ai des questions en philo pour demain alors que j'les avais notées pour vendredi, j'ai appris ça hier, y a des textes de Rousseau, que je peux pas sacquer (c'est purement subjectif, et c'est un total jugement de valeur, contraire à toute raison, et blablabla), j'en ai fait une sur les deux, ça me fait une page et demi (pour une seule question nom de… !), elles se ressemblent à un point, on dirait qu'elles sont sœurs jumelles, mais ça reste des questions, donc en fait elles sont presque pareilles et c'est suuuuper perturbant. Ah et puis, ce sera peut-être noté. P**** de B****. Je dirais même Buckstabu, ce qui ne veut rien dire, mais est tout de même un juron allemand inventé par Rammstein si vous voulez tout savoir.

Non, je ne craque absolument pas mon slip. Mais je n'oublie pas le plus important, le chapitre. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes restantes s'il y en a.

Bon, j'vous laisse les amis, ou le dieu de la philosophie va me punir. (Brûlez-lui un texte de Kant tous les soirs, vous verrez, ça le met un peu plus de bonne humeur en général).

/EDIT/ Je suis stupide. J'avais dit que je préciserais, mais en fait ça m'étais totalement sorti de l'esprit. Alors Bob, ce sera Jamaïque. Pour Bob Marley. Mais j'ai beaucoup hésité avec Usain. Et Bob Bolt c'est dommage, ça sonne pas bien. Donc ce sera Bob, désolée pour les fans d'athlé (ou de Bolty. Oui, Bolty. C'est un surnom.)

(…)

Alfred déglutit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Mathias était furieux pour on ne savait quelle raison, Lukas arborait ce même air neutre effrayant, Ice semblait totalement désintéressé, comme s'il se trouvait là par hasard, Tino semblait prêt à fondre en larme – personne ne savait pourquoi. Le manque sans doute -, et un Berwald qui le soutenait tout en leur jetant un regard noir – carrément flippant, selon Alfred. Mais le pire de tous semblait être Niels. Il était pâle, livide et ne bougeait plus. Animé seulement d'un léger tremblement, il faisait peine à voir. Les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un tic nerveux.

-Expliquez-vous, fit Mathias d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Ivan et Alfred se regardèrent. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un pétard, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils prennent ces histoires tellement au sérieux ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir s'envoyer un petit bédot de temps en temps ? Injustice monsieur ! Intolérable madame ! Et puis c'est pas parce que Mossieur-le-cannabis-et-sa-consommation-sont-légaux-dans-ma-maison se prend pour le roi du la marie-jeanne qu'il faut que tout le monde lui verse un tribut. Non mais !

-Vous ne répliquez rien… Devons-nous en conclure que vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ?

-Nous allons être contraints de vous punir… Attachez-les ! Dit Lukas d'une voix forte mais dangereusement neutre.

Les Nordiques accompagnés de Niels, qui était entre temps sorti de sa stupeur et qui s'était indigné de voir qu'on ne daignait pas l'inviter pour ce genre de chose, les lièrent à l'une des colonnes de bois de la pièce. Mathias sortit une hache, venue de nulle part, et Berwald, par réflexe, lui donna un coup au ventre. Il grogna hypocritement des excuses à son presque voisin. Le danois tomba à genoux, pestant contre son enn…ami de toujours. Quand il se fut remis, il s'écarta prudemment de son homologue suédois et menaça les deux prisonniers de son arme.

-Vous méritez un châtiment, déclara-t-il. Et…

-Hé mais attendez ! On fumait le calumet de la paix ! Mais on n'avait pas de calumet, alors on a fait avec ce qu'on avait sous la main ! Mais pitié, pitiiiié ne nous tuez paaas ! Pleurnicha Alfred d'une voix aigüe, à la surprise générale.

-Et v'là qu'il va nous faire un bad en plus ce con… commenta Ice, blasé.

-Pitiééé, je suis trop héroïque pour mourir comme ça…

-Da, Америка a raison ! Approuva Ivan, un air de chérubin plaqué sur le visage.

-C'est le monde à l'envers, Ivan qui défend Alfred… Fit Lukas.

-Faut plus jamais les laisser fumer ensemble ces deux-là, c'est trop flippant ! Approuva gravement Mathias.

Les Nordiques se regardèrent, puis d'un accord tacite, jetèrent un coup d'œil à leurs prisonniers.

-On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, fit Tino, encore une fois au bord des larmes (il avait toujours été très émotif).

-T'rson T'no… M'th'as, l'sse l' p'tir…

-Ce n'était qu'un calumet ! Un calumet ! Beuglait à présent Alfred. Mais on n'avait pas de calumet... Pas de calumet… Mais comment qu'vous vouliez qu'on fasse sans calumet ? Alors comme on n'avait rien pour faire le calumet, on a pris un petit bédot… Et c'était rien qu'un, ça peut pas être mauvais, on n'est pas accro après ! Et cette histoire de calumet alors, eh ben, figurez-vous que c'est un truc pour faire la paix ! La paix, haha, c'est une idée bizarre hein ? Mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable un peu la paix, mais on s'ennuie vite après, et puis on montre pas qu'on est un _superhero_ après, mais fumer le calumet, oh oui, ça c'est vraiment super ! Vous connaissez vous le calumet ? parce que…

-STOP. Que quelqu'un le bâillonne, par pitié ! Supplia Lukas.

-Mais enfin, comment c'est possible de sortir des conneries pareilles ?

-Moi ce que je comprends pas, c'est comment il fait pour être dans cet état alors qu'il en a fumé que la moitié….

-Il doit pas être habitué.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un bédot, c'est rien ça ! Intervint Niels. C'est une vraie lope ce type !

-Oui, mais c'est pas nouveau…

Une voix s'éleva dans la salle.

_Il était une fois, l'histoire d'un ado,_

_A qui l'on proposa,un simple bédot._

Chantait Belgique en fronçant les sourcils. Décidemment, son frère aîné n'apprendrait jamais !

_Il refusa pas, c'était sympa,_

_Juste une seule fois, ça n'mènerait pas au trépas !_

-BOUH ! Aux chiottes ! Hurla Niels.

Belgique lui fit un geste obscène de la main, avant de continuer à chanter.

_Ce jeune ado, à qui l'on proposa,_

_Le simple bédot n'en resta pas là !_

_Le simple bédot, ne faisait plus rien,_

_Il fallut bientôt passer à plus bien !_

-C'est une tantouze le gars qui a écrit ça ! J'parie qu'il est même pas néerlandais ! BOUH !

-Je t'emmerde Niels ! Répliqua Francis, qui se sentit personnellement insulté.

_On lui proposa, une ligne de coco,_

_Avec juste une seule fois on n'devient pas accro,_

_Il refusa pas, c'était sympa,_

_Juste une seule fois ça n'mènerait pas au trépas !_

-Mais il a raison ce p'tit gars ! Mais laissez-le vivre enfin !

-Ta gueule Niels ! Cria quelqu'un, probablement Luxembourg.

_Ce jeune ado, à qui l'on proposa le bédot et la coco,_

_N'en resta pas là, tous ces trucs ne lui faisaient plus rien, _

_Il fallut bientôt passer à plus bien._

_On lui proposa, un fix d'héro, _

_Avec juste une seule fois on n'devient pas accro,_

_Il refusa pas, c'était juste une seule fois,_

_D'ailleurs juste une seule fois ça n'mènerait pas au trépas !_

-Ben bien sûr que ça mène pas au trépas ! Regarde-moi, y a pas de soucis ! Et puis moi j'touche pas à ça ! Pfff !

-Mais qu'il est chiant celui-là ! S'exclama Ice, on peut pas écouter une chanson en paix !

-Mais on s'en fout ! Elle est naze sa chanson !

-LAISSE MOI FINIR ABRUTI ! Hurla Belgique en lui lançant un autre micro qui traînait sur les baffles.

On entendit un AÏE, et Belgique soupira de satisfaction.

_Ce jeune ado, à qui l'on proposa,_

_Le bédot, la coco, l'héro, en resta là,_

_Il finit sa vie, dans un caniveau,_

_Comme un vrai junkie pour vouloir voir toujours plus haut…_

-Mais c'est pas un ado ton truc ! C'est une fillette ! Il a pas d'couill… AÏE ! Arrête de me tirer les cheveux Norge ! Mais aïe je te dis ! _Laat me gaan !_ (Laisse-moi partir). Et pourquoi qu'tu sors ta baguette magique ? Non, pas le démon des glaces ! Au secooours ! Aïe ! Mais je m'en fiche ! Je parlerai ! Vous ne me ferez pas taire ! Moi aussi j'peux chanter ! _Smoke weed everyday ! Badadadadam, Smoke weed everyday !_

-En plus il chante comme une casserole… Déclara Roderich d'un ton dégoûté, sortant le nez de son livre.

-Ta gueule l'aristo ! Beugla Niels, aux prises avec un démon des glaces invoqué par Lukas qui était à présent plus qu'irrité. Je chante ce que je veux ! Tiens : _So what we get drunk, so what we smoke weed, we're just having fun, we don't care who sees…_

La suite disparut dans un gargouillis incompréhensible. Niels, ceinturé par le démon, était à présent incapable de produire un son.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calme, déclara Lukas, nous allons pouvoir procéder à une distribution dans les règles. Mathias…

-Tout le monde en rang, deux par deux. Et attention, de faux pétards circulent dans la maison. Même couleur, même odeur, mais ce sont ceux de Bob, donc c'est d'la merde. Les seuls vrais pétards sont ceux distribués par Lukas, près du poteau. Trois minutes d'attente à partir de ce point. C'est clair ?

Les Nations choisirent toutes un partenaire (ou se trouvèrent forcées de rester avec tel ou tel autre Etat, ça dépend des cas) et attendirent patiemment. Cinq minutes plus tard, la pièce ressemblait à un fumoir et on n'y voyait plus à un mètre.

-Mon Dieu que vous êtes irresponsables, commenta Yao, qui s'était bien gardé d'accepter le « cadeau » du danois.

-Dixit le type qui fume de l'opium et qu'a essayé de rouler tout le monde y a quelques années… Répliqua Niels, que Lukas avait enfin décidé de libérer.

S'ensuivit un long débat très animé : « oui mes chers européens vous êtes de petits joueurs », « mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte l'autre pépé avec son bidule tout moisi et même pas capable de battre Arthur ou Francis concernant son opium àlakon », tandis que le reste des invités (Kiku y compris, vous pensez bien, le pauvre, il lui faut un remontant) semblait _s'envoler vers d'autres ciiiiiieux_. Quelques minutes durant, le calme se fit chez le japonais.

-Tu vois bien qu'un petit bédot ça met tout le monde d'accord ! Déclara Niels à sa sœur en souriant paisiblement. Cette dernière ne répliqua pas.

La paix était générale et tous appréciaient cette accalmie. On soupirait d'aise, on riait : la soirée semblait enfin devenir convenable. Vraiment, la vie était belle . Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Non Gilbert, ne fais pas çaaaaa !

(…)

La suite au prochain épisode.

Ce chapitre me donne envie de dire que j'aimerais bien pouvoir arrêter de bosser de façon perpétuelle mais que pour quelques jours. Donc vivement les vacances quoi.

Bon sinon, les chansons : Celle que chante Belgique est _L'histoire d'un ado_, de Danakil (si ce que j'ai trouvé est juste). Celles que chante Niels, dans l'ordre, sont : _Smoke Weed Everyday_, de Snoop Dogg (quel homme raisonnable ! ) et _Young, Wild, Free_ (enfin je crois que c'est ça le titre) de Snoop Dogg, toujours le même, et Wiz Khalifa. Duo de choc. On pourrait même les appeler le Green Duo. Mais genre, pas le sens écologique de green quoi.

Ah au fait, désolée pour ce vieux cliché sur les Néerlandais. Non mais franchement hein, je pense pas qu'ils soient tous des fumeurs de marijuana. Mais c'est juste que cette idée me fait marrer (j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous, ou au moins que ça en vexe pas certains.)


	5. Apocalypse Now, ou presque

Wouhou ! Salut !

Vous savez quoi ? Si vous en avez l'occaz', demander un passeport pour le Monde Imaginaire et cherchez-vous un appart là-bas (si vous êtes pas trop vieux/vieilles pour) et même, essayez de vous lier d'amitié dès maintenant avec Peter Pan, histoire que ce soit moins cher. Non parce que grandir c'est cool, on peut faire plein de truc, genre on accède à la conscience de soi et tout, mais bon. Des fois, on arrive en Terminale et on a de la philo. Et, puis, bah, ça monte à la tête et tout. C'est cool hein, mais le vieil adage qui dit qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses prend tout son sens là. Non parce que se faire une dissert pour savoir si oui ou non on peut atteindre le bonheur, en un week end, je vous garantis que c'est pas ça qui va nous mener à cet « état de contentement perpétuel ». Sino je suis allée voir Bilbo le Hobbit ce mercredi ! C'était pas mal, mais j'ai pas trop retrouvé le bouquin dedans. M'enfin je suis probablement un peu puriste…

Bon bref, sinon. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes ! Et pendant que j'y suis, Li ce sera Hong-Kong (parce que pour rencontrer monsieur Li, vaut mieux avoir une bonne couverture, sinon on est dans de beaux draps. Pffff~ All Credits de ce jeu de mot to OSS 117). Chen, ce sera Taiwan et Im Yong Soo (ou juste Yong Soo, ce sera Corée du Sud !

(…)

Le cri d'Antonio résonnait toujours dans la pièce quand on vit s'avancer sur la scène un Gilbert complètement… complètement…

-Whoa _man ! Ya're so high ! Go on man !_ S'exclama Bob avec son incompréhensible accent.

-_The awesome me is going to sing, you shitty headz ! __So listen carefully !_

Ludwig, seul à être encore d'équerre pour l'instant, nonobstant peut-être Yao, Feliciano et étonnamment Romano, plus quelques autres nations privées de boissons alcoolisées, soupira et se cacha la tête dans ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas de frère, je n'ai pas de frère, je n'ai pas de frère, je n'ai pas de frère…

-Mais Ludwig, si, c'est Gilgil ~

-… JE N'AI PAS DE FRERE, JE N'AI PAS DE FRERE, JE N'AI PAS DE FRERE… !

-_Are you ready now ?!_ Brailla un Gilbert en slip (blanc et noir, signé Lagerfeld mesdames et messieurs. Cadeau de Francis.), un boa violet à paillettes autour du cou.

_-Yeeeees !_ Hurla la foule en délire.

-Estime-toi heureux qu'il ne soit pas en talons hauts, cette fois… déclara Roderich, dans une louable mais néanmoins infructueuse tentative de consoler Ludwig.

-_Leeeet's… goooo !_

-Non Gilbert ! C'est trop dangereux ! Lui hurla Francis.

-Vengeance ! Pour mes SOUUUUUUUUUS ! Cria Gilbert pour toute réponse à son ami, avant de se mettre à chanter :

_Lizzy likes the boys, and the boys like LIZZY !_

Elizabetha se figea, elle qui jusqu'à présent contemplait les quelques clichés récents qu'elle avait obtenus (Kiku était son premier partenaire commercial). Elle était tranquillement en train de soupirer devant une photo de Romano et d'un certain espagnol bien connu de la communauté internationale, quand le crétin de prussien s'était mis à hurler. Elle le savait stupide mais… il n'avait pas osé faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait osé faire, si ?

_When she's dancing all around, when she's got no bounds !_

_Crazy like a dog, chasing on her PUSSY !_

Alfred devint blanc. Il n'avait pas mentionné les parties intimes d'une femme sous un terme grossier et injurieux, non ? Voilà qui était totalement… totalement choquant ! Outrecuidant ! Et nos enfants alors ! Vous y avez pensé ? Et leurs oreilles innocentes ? Ces propos devraient être censurés ! Interdits au moins de 45 ans ! Au moins ! Pour contenu choquant, évoquant la nudité d'une femme et l'acte sexuel ! D'ailleurs c'est un complot ! Les enfants arrivent par les cigognes, c'est bien connu. C'est le péché de la chair sinon ! _How chocking !_

_I just loose my mind, I just loose my mind,_

_I'm going warm, warm…_

Un cri indigné et furieux retentit. Lizzy tremblait de rage. La hongroise avait attrapé sa poêle à frire, et le vide se fit autour d'elle. Même Roderich s'éloigna prudemment. Gilbert continua bravement à chanter.

-On sait tous que t'aimes ça Lizzy ! Ajouta-t-il avec effronterie. Mais c'est vrai que tu peux être pas mal quand tu t'enlèves le balai que t'as dans le cul ! C'est celui que t'as offert l'aristo pour nettoyer sa baraque ?

-Gilbert veut mourir ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Paniqua Antonio.

-It's me ! I'm the hero ! Parvint à balbutier un Alfred toujours choqué, mais complètement soûl, et par là incapable de se souvenir de la pensée qui l'avait effleuré un millième de seconde plus tôt.

Il tenta un vague geste, pour se lever mais il retomba, s'affalant sur Ivan. Ils rirent de concert, enchevêtrés, mais n'initiant aucun mouvement pour se séparer. Ils semblaient même étrangement proches. Cela détourna l'attention (et un peu la colère) d'Elizabeta, qui sourit d'un air niais et machiavélique, avec toute la prouesse technique qu'un tel sourire peut demander. Elle était très probablement la seule personne sur Terre à pouvoir contracter les muscles de son visage de telle manière à avoir l'air béate et complètement hystérique à la fois. Au même moment, derrière Francis, Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'il songe à surveiller les fréquentations de son petit frère.

_Baby Lizzy don't you want to see my… (Warm Warm)_

_Baby Lizzy don't you want to touch my… (Warm Warm)_

_Baby Lizzy don't you want to suck my… (Warm warm)_

-Oh mon Dieu. Tu me manqueras Gilbert… Dit Francis, véritablement peiné, se tournant pour pleurer dans les bras de son anglais d'amant, tandis que le prussien se déhanchait d'un air obscène (ou du moins croyait se déhancher d'un air obscène, parce qu'il titubait), faisant tournoyer le boa au-dessus de sa tête.

Ludwig se cacha la tête dans ses mains, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Avez-vous au moins idée de ce que cela veut dire, être la seule personne raisonnable parmi les nations, quand vous passez TOUT votre temps avec elles ? Moralement épuisant.

De son côté, Antonio, d'ordinaire bronzé, avait pâli au delà des mots. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

_Oh baby Lizzy come on, Li-li-lizzy._

Ladite Lizzy s'avança d'un pas menaçant. La poêle étincela sous la lumière artificielle.

-J'arrive Gilbert Beilschmidt, j'arrive, crois-moi !

Gilbert plissa les yeux, en pleine concentration. S'il n'avait pas été personnellement impliqué, malgré son non-consentement, il aurait ri de ce jeu de mot. Nul, certes, mais on n'y regarde généralement pas de trop près, quand on remplace Jésus et que de la bière, à défaut de vin rouge, coule dans nos veines.

Mais là n'était ni le sujet, ni le problème le plus important à régler. Contracter sa vessie. Ne pas tout laisser aller surtout. C'est pas bon pour la réputation de mec viril et sans peurs qui danse comme un dieu avec un magnifique boa violet à paillettes.

Un sourire démoniaque étira à ce moment les lèvres de la hongroise.

-Sois pas jalouse Lizzy, envoya Gilbert, accompagnant ses propos d'un léger coup de bassin, je sais que t'as toujours rêvé d'avoir _mein Schwanz_ !

-JE VAIS TE TUER GILBERT !

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu réagis comme si ça t'avais touchée !

-PRUSSIEN DE MES DEUX !

-De tes deux quoi ? T'as rien Lizzy ! Kesesesese ! C'est ça le drame de ta vie !

Elizabeta poussa un cri étranglé.

-Mais t'inquiète chérie, _the awesome me is here for you ! _YEAH !

_Do you want me ? Or not!_

_Do you want me ? __Or not !_

-Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Eructa la hongroise tandis que le prussien continuait à hurler.

_Lizzy likes the boys, and the boys like LIZZY,_

_When she's moving to the sound_

_When she's pushing my bound,_

_Crazy like a dog, chasing on her pussy,_

_I just loose my mind, I just loose my mind_.

Gilbert fit un clin d'œil à sa rivale de toujours et lui adressa en même temps un sourire charmeur. Elizabetha serra les poings plus fort, raffermissant sa prise sur son arme.

-Je vais le buter… Marmonna-t-elle en faisant tourner sa poêle.

Tandis qu'elle s'exhortait au calme – par respect pour son ami et associé Kiku, elle ne voulait pas faire de sa maison un champ de bataille -, Gilbert se déhanchait toujours, les yeux fixés sur elle, un rictus moqueur cette fois attaché aux lèvres.

_Baby Lizzy don't you want to see my…_

_Baby Lizzy don't you want to touch my…_

_Baby Lizzy don't you to suck my…_

_Baby Lizzy come on, Li-li-Lizzy !_

Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus. Elle lui lança la poêle à la figure. Gilbert, par on ne sait quel miracle, parvint à éviter l'arme. Il prit un air outré.

-A quoi tu joues Lizzy ?! Tu aurais pu abîmer mon magnifique visage !

-C'est Elizabeta pour toi abruti !

-Quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié tous nos instants privilégiés ? Tu ne te rappelles pas quand…

-Quand je t'ai castré pour la première fois ? Va savoir pourquoi c'est le PREMIER souvenir que j'ai de toi !

-Poupoupou… Whoa comment elle t'as trop clashé grave, man ! Fit Alfred d'une voix pâteuse, revenu tout de même parmi les vivants.

-… Alfred, dors. Lui conseilla Ice, qui s'était assis par terre, lassé par les évènements. A ses côtés, Im Yong Soo, le coréen, s'énervait sur un écran en laissant échapper des cris de frustration : « Mais non connard, ne rate pas ton attaque, ne rate pas ton attaque… RHAAAA ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'offre un truc comme ça, l'autre japonais ! Pas un jeu qui fonctionne comme il faut ! ». Li observait avec intérêt le déroulement du combat par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

-_Hör auf du Arschlor ! Ich sage :_ _Come on do it,_

_You've got to see it,_

_Yo've got to smell it,_

_You've got to taste it,_

_You've got to touch it,_

_You've got to hear it,_

_You've got to suck…_

Gilbert fut bâillonné avant la fin de la chanson par Francis et Antonio. (« Non mais on a fait ça pour son bien hein, sinon l'autre timbrée à poêle l'aurait tué ! » Précisèrent-ils plus tard, évidemment lorsqu'Elizabeta fut rentrée chez elle, et Francis rit du jeu de mot – douteux et non volontaire – d'Antonio.) Présentement toutefois, le prussien ne put échapper totalement à la furie hongroise. Elizabeta parvint à lui assener un coup de pied en plein thorax, l'asphyxiant et le rendant momentanément aphone.

-Comme si j'allais sucer ta minuscule chose, abruti ! _Du hast nichts !_ (Les invités saluèrent cette vanne avec enthousiasme, applaudissant, sifflant, tapant du pied). Tu me le paieras, crétin ! Cracha-t-elle lorsque le trio sortit de la pièce.

-_Aaaaand the winner is… __Elizabeta Erdevary !_ Annonça Bob, Assurant le rôle d'Alfeed avec brio.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas trop mal, quand elle se fringue autrement, commenta Feliks sur le ton de la conversation.

-Chuuuuuut ! Lui souffla Toris, son éternel ami (ou pigeon, si l'on en croyait les dires de Gilbert).

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Feliks peut-être ? Le menaça donc Elizabeta.

-Tu devrais mettre des vêtements plus jolis et plus féminins. Tiens, le vert, ça met ton teint en valeur ! Mais il faut que tu changes ce châle immonde, tu n'es pas une soubrette enfin. (C'est un type qui s'habille comme en rose tout le temps qui donne des conseils de mode ? S'indigna Romano.)

-Ah ?

-Et puis il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre cet air effrayant, les garçons vont se décourager.

-Ah…

-Tu sais, en fait, je pense que ce crétin de prussien essayait juste de te dire qu'il t'aime bien et que tu es jolie. Mais comme tu le prends mal à chaque fois qu'on te fait un compliment, voilà, tu vas tous les faire fuir.

-Il a crié « vengeance » ! Rappela Elizabeta, les sourcils moins froncés pourtant.

-Ah bon ? Ah, alors, au temps pour moi, ce type n'est qu'un pervers doublé d'un abruti suicidaire, déclara alors paisiblement Feliks.

Toris se frappa le front de la main. Mais quel con. Pourtant, étonnamment, la hongroise ne s'énerva pas. Elle eut plutôt l'air vaguement déçue. Feliks s'en rendit compte, et, interprétant mal la source de sa déception, lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

-Allez va ! Un jour, il se rendra compte que tu es bien plus sexy que lui avec un boa autour du cou ! Déclara-t-il avec sollicitude.

Son ami lituanien s'éloigna, accablé. Ce type était incurable. Elizabeta le rejoignit bientôt, pour la propre sécurité du polonais. Elle était de nature impulsive, et un demi-mort pour la soirée suffisait pour le moment.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'on s'ennuie un peu ? Demanda Yong Soo, y a pas d'ambiance ici.

-Forcément, tu passes ta vie dans les consoles… Maugréa Yao, agacé par le coréen.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis papy ?

-Une nation a failli se faire tuer, mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Ah ! Elle est belle, la génération Y !

-Mais on t'a pas sonné, l'ancêtre ! S'énerva Chen (elle n'avait jamais pu piffer Yao).

-De toute façon, vous passez que de la merde depuis tout à l'heure ! C'est à mon tour maintenant !

-Yong Soo, je te choisis ! GO ! Fit Li, encourageant son frère.

Yong Soo saisit le micro, l'approcha de son visage et ouvrit la bouche…

(…)

Mais quelle est donc cette mystérieuse chanson ? Yon Soo va-t-il se révéler un bon chanteur ? Va-t-il faire mieux que Gilgil et offrir un show digne de Paris-Bercy à la foule en délire ?

Bon, trêve de bêtises (enfin, juste une trêve hein. Un cessez-le-feu quoi). La chanson, c'est _Suzy_ de Laurent Wolf. Et je m'excuse pour vos chastes yeux. Non parce que c'est vrai que. C'est assez hardcore comme paroles. Ah. Et toutes mes excuses aussi pour les vieux jeux de mots qui puent. J'ai de trop mauvaises fréquentations.

J'ai dit que Gilgil était innocent. Parce que je vois pas comment c'est techniquement possible de faire d'un personnage qui aurait adhéré au nazisme et tout quelqu'un d'agréable et de sympa.

Hum, concernant Taiwan et Chine : j'ai vu sur Internet que normalement (enfin, si j'ai bien compris), Taiwan aime bien Chine. Mais en fait, on a vu cette année en Histoire que pas mal de gens (pleins, en fait) non-communistes s'étaient réfugiés à Taiwan quand c'est le parti de Mao, donc communiste, qui est arrivé au pouvoir. Donc pour moi, ils peuvent pas se voir (et puis ça mettra de l'ambiance au moins).

Bye bye ! A la prochaine !


	6. Will the Real Slim Shady please stand up

Yop !

Je suis désolée, je suis grave en retard. Entre les révisions pour le BAC blanc (ça donne envie hein. Je vous l'avais dit, grandir c'est de la merde.) et les petites pannes d'inspiration, on n'est pas sorti(e)s de 'auberge. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais fixé une date de parution du chap' ou quoi, mais bon, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement d'habitude. M'enfin, tant pis hein. Et j'ai peur que ce soit un peu pareil pour les prochains chaps… Désolée d'avance ! (Mais j'ai aux moins des idées, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais c'est à cause des paroles des chansons. Des. Ouais, j'en ai mis plusieurs, ça faisait un peu une suite logique (et j'me suis bien marrée, je dois avouer). Sinon, je trouve qu'il est pas exceptionnel, mais bon. J'arrive pas à écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et puis j'me dis que y a toujours la possibilité que les gens aiment, c'est déjà pas mal. En fait, c'est un des trucs les plus importants.

Hetalia n'est pas à moi. Sinon on verrait beaucoup plus de Rusame et de FrUk. Ah de Spamano et de GerIta aussi. Et même du Pruhun et du Dennor et du SuFin. En fait ça serait les Feux de l'Amour, alors estimez-vous heureux que ça ne m'appartienne pas.

Pour les nouveaux personnages… Aïcha c'est Algérie et Perceval c'est Wales. Parce que Perceval Le Gallois (pffffff~ Kaamlott c'est génial !). Ah et Aaron = Australie, Connor = Irlande (pas Irlande du Nord quoi) et Peter = Nouvelle-Zélande ! (Parce que Peter Jackson. Je suis désolée, mais il le fallait.)

Bon ben sinon… Enjoy ?

(…)

Yong Soo prononça ces quelques mots :

_Oppa Gangnam Style !_

_Gangnam Style_

-Oh YES ! J'adore cette chanson ! S'écria Francis, s'arrachant des bras d'Arthur.

Il rejoignit la scène, et se planta devant Yong Soo. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna pour prendre le… bah… où était passé ce truc ?

-Quelqu'un a vu le micro ?

-Il est là ! Fit Niels. Att… Atta… J'te l'env… oie…

Le néerlandais était resté dans son coin, même durant l'épisode – soit dit en passant désastreux à tous les niveaux et particulièrement celui musical – de l' « hommage » de Gilbert à Elizabeta. Il s'était assis après avoir écouté les énièmes remontrances de sa sœur et n'avait plus daigné bouger. Le micro avait roulé jusqu'à lui et il le contemplait depuis quelques minutes, un air béat plaqué sur le visage.

Il le lança mollement à Francis, qui le récupéra avec un sourire radieux.

-Ok mes bébés, fit-il, vous êtes prêts pour le flash-mob de votre vie ? Comme à Paris les p'tits chéris !

-Vouiiiii ~ Vas-y Fra… Francis ! Bredouilla Alfred, qui commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

-Ok ! _Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_

_Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_

Quelques autres nations soupirèrent.

-V'là que le français fait des siennes et qu'en plus l'amerloque le critique pas… Mais où va le monde ? Résuma Romano, sarcastique, s'attirant de nombreux regards approbateurs.

-Alfred ! Je t'interdis de danser ça ! Et toi Francis ! Ne le pousse pas enfin ! S'écria Arthur.

-Il a le droit de s'amuser, mon chou !

Le pauvre anglais noyait sa frustration dans l'alcool, en l'occurrence, la bouteille de Scotch que Scottie avait ramenée spécialement pour Francis. Vengeance. Toujours était-il qu'il venait de se souvenir de la chorégraphie de la chanson. _How degrading_. Il ne pouvait laisser son ancienne colonie danser d'une manière aussi… vulgaire ! Un peu de classe tout de même ! Un gentleman se devait de rester présentable quelles que soient les situations. Et il ne parlait même pas du français. Voir son _ami_ danser ainsi… La honte internationale, au sens littéral du terme.

Malheureusement pour lui, Francis semblait déchaîné ce soir-là.

-Allez les enfants ! On fait comme ça : un-un-deux, un-un-deux… voilà, c'est ça Al' ! On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie ! Toi aussi Feliks ! Attention, on rajoute les bras ! Bon alors, comme si vous chevauchiez un cheval… Et puis le lasso ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! Vous êtes dans le _moove_ !

Francis continua de s'égosiller un moment durant. Il expliquait avec force de gestes comment réussir la chorégraphie. Yong Soo tentait de garder son calme et de retenir le fou rire qu'il sentait monter en lui. Voir le français « danser » et pire (ou mieux, c'était selon les préférences de chacun), voir Alfred le suivre…

-_Naneun sanai_

_Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai_

_Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai_

_Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

Puis on avait vu Chen se mêler à la partie, dansant avec Yong Soo. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle et en profitait largement pour offrir à Yao des sourires hypocrites dont elle seule avait le secret, tandis que Li avait revêtu un costume… jaune fluo ? (A cet instant, Romano faillit faire une attaque) et envahissait à son tour la piste de danse.

-A_reumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_[…]_

_Eh Sexy Lady_

_Op op op op_

Oppan Gangnam Style

Kiku, qui s'était remis rapidement de ses verres de saké en trop – malgré son apparence frêle, il était particulièrement robuste -, avait sorti son appareil photo espion et prenait des clichés en douce. Elizabeta surveillait l'opération de loin, veillant à ce que personne ne remarque son partenaire, prête à le protéger en cas de besoin. Elle s'imaginait déjà tous les services que le français, l'américain et peut-être même Li allaient devoir lui rendre, sous peine de publication des images. Quoiqu'elle se doutât que Francis n'y verrait pas de problèmes majeurs : le ridicule ne l'avait toujours pas tué, celui-là… Et c'est qu'il continuait à chanter cet abruti !

-_Naneun sanai_

_Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai_

_Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

Arriva le point culminant (dudit ridicule) quand Alfred s'allongea sous un français qui _shakait son booty_, pour reprendre les mots même de l'américain, et chanta en playback, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche et menaçant à chaque fois de s'écrouler.

Chen fit de même avec le coréen. Kiku fit la moue, agacé par… par… bah le petit grain de poussière là-bas. Mouais, ce machin qu'on voit pas trop mais qui est laaaargement plus intéressant que la taiwanaise en train de se déhancher avec son voisin… Gmngmngmn. Voilà.

Arthur pleurait de honte dans son coin. _Oh __God,_ comment pouvait-il connaître de pareils individus ? Pourquoi Alfred avait-il tourné ainsi ? C'était de la faute du _froggy_… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas resté son adorable petit frère pour toujours ?

-Alfreeeed… Gémit-il avant de s'écrouler sur une table, hoquetant.

Ludwig grommela que cette scène lui disait quelque chose, parla d'un bar une fois où il les avait vus, lui et Francis et ajouta qu'il y avait des gens qui n'avaient décidément aucune honte. Feliciano commençait à s'ennuyer un peu, alors il se mit à dessiner des moustaches et une barbe à l'anglais, à demi-conscient, ce que Li, de loin, applaudit chaudement. Il avait beaucoup apprécié Arthur, dans le temps, mais la vision du _british gentleman_ avec le visage barbouillé d'encre était terriblement drôle. Et il fallait rendre à César ce qui appartenait à César : Feliciano était doué pour le dessin. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui traduisait une intense concentration. Petit à petit, il grimait l'anglais en une caricature de l'homme distingué. Monocle soigneusement tracé, cigarette noire qui « pendait » de la lèvre… Ainsi, quand Yong Soo l'aperçu, il ne put continuer à chanter. Le micro roula à terre, tandis que lui tombait au sol et se tenait les côtes.

Alfred et Francis protestèrent vivement.

-Hey ! Et la musique ?!

-Attends Fra… ncis, j'ai plus mieux… _I've got distinguished hair !_

_And a private jet that flies me way up in the air,_

_Buy and sell ya companies with so much savoir-faire,_

_I bought a mansion for each of my two dozen heirs,_

_Straight up millionaire !_

_Affluence, Extravagance, That's Mitt ! (Hey !) Yeah that's so Mitt (Hey !)_

_Profits, Investments, That's Mitt !(Hey !) Yeah that's so Mitt (Hey !),_

_You should elect me 'cause I have so much mon-ey-ey-ey-eye-eyyyyyy…_

_MITT ROMNEY STYLE !_

_Heyyyyy ! Wealthy ladies (Mitt, Mitt, Mitt, Mitt, Mitt)… __Mitt Romney Style !_

-Alfred ta gueuuuuuule ! On avait dit pas de politique ! Râla quelqu'un, sûrement Perceval qui s'amusait à mélanger différents whisky dans un verre, à destination de son frère aîné.

Pendant ce temps, personne n'avait remarqué le micro qui avait continué sa course, et qui roulait toujours plus loin. Ce fut Peter qui le sentit buter contre son pied. Il y vit comme un signe. Il fit un geste à destination d'Aaron. Enfin, leur heure de gloire ! Et un peu de pub serait la bienvenue !

On vit alors s'avancer les deux comparses, le premier vêtu d'un habit gris et portant un chapeau pointu, et le deuxième habillé en… paysan ? Aux pieds nus et poilus ?

-_Gandalf style !_ Brailla Nouvelle-Zélande. Maintenant c'est à nous ! Yeah !

-Hey… ça vient de ch… chez moi ça… Balbutia Arthur, qui s'était éveillé deux minutes, avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

-_One ring to rule them all,_

_One ring to find them,_

_One ring to bring them all__ and in the darkness bind them !_

Avec ahurissement, la communauté internationale vit un hobbit à taille humaine distribuer des tracts pendant que Peter chantait sur l'air de Yong Soo

-Bilbo le Hobbit, sorti il y a déjà quelques temps, mais toujours disponible en salle ! Attention, on a modifié les caméras, film tourné en 3D, 48 images par secondes ! L'ère du progrès, même en Terre du Milieu ! Demandez vos réservations !

-Moi ! Moi ! Cria quelqu'un¸ probablement Connor (il avait toujours été fan de fantasy).

-_Is it secret, is it safe ? I've go a long grey beard,_

_Is it secret, is it safe ? I've got a long grey beard,_

_Got a long grey beard…_

_Hey, with my hobbit !_

-Réservations ! Réservations ! Criait toujours Aaron, sans trop de succès pourtant.

Aïcha soupira. Quelle pitié. Dans sa grande bonté, elle décida de l'aider.

-Bon, allez. Donne-moi ça et observe le maître.

-Bilbo Li Hobbit, pas cher, pas cher ! Ouh, madame, vous n'avez pas bisoin d'une pitite place ?*

_-Don't take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks,_

_I've got a long grey beard,_

_It's a Balrog, that shall not pass,_

_And Aragorn ! It's Aragorn ! And…_

-Pffff, c'est pourri comme reprise ça ! Regarde, j'ai mieux moi ! Fit alors Feliks, le coupant.

Il avait réuni autour de lui la plupart des pays Est-Européens.

-Vous êtes prêts les gars ? On fait comme on avait dit ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-C'est parti (mon kiki !) : _Eastern Europeans wi are veri veri poor,_

_Go tu USA end western Europ tu get passports,_

_Vork very hard den send money bek home,_

_Wi spik bed E__nglish but we layk to swer a lot._

-Est-ce qu'il a compris que c'était dévalorisant, au moins ? Chuchota Roderich à Elizabeta.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas d'humour. Faut le prendre au deuxième degré.

-C'est une satire sociale ! Oui messieurs dames ! Une satire sociale ! Contre la pauvreté, contre la discrimination ! Revolution !

-Arrête avec ta révolution Francis, tu me fatigues… fit Arthur en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_-Kurva dog, shit, jebem ti mamu_

_Eastern European when we have no fud,_(Spéciale dédicace à toi, Lizzy ! cria Gilbert dans son coin, qui avait mystérieusement réaparu),

_Den we go to d park end hunt for some food,_

_Dack, Crow, Swon, tayst very good,_

-_Weeeeee have very nice wimen ! _Se mit à beugler un Toris, un verre à la main.

Ne pouvant plus supporter les âneries de son « ami » polonais, il avait décidé de boire, ce qui - tous les invités vous le confirmeront - était une très mauvaise idée.

_-Klin House, Chip price, For five pounds_

_They do anyting for youuuuuuuu,_

_They will fix your dor and tickle__ your dogs ballssssszzssss_

-Tais-toi abruti, intervint froidement Natalya. Une fille doit être traitée avec plus d'égards.

-_… _Ok…

-_Eastern Europe Style !_ reprit Feliks_. Heyyyy, sexy kurvas ! __Vork, vork, vork _(Hé mais c'est mon rayon ça ! s'indigna Yao) _dri__nk fyght,Eastern Europe Style !_

A ce moment, Ivan se leva, non sans quelques difficultés, puis arracha la micro des mains du pauvre polonais.

-_Eastern Europeans, ve ar very very vaylent,_(Serbia ! Cria quelqu'un en echo à ces propos),

_Ve like to do party bu__t den we do some fayhting_(Croatia ! hurla la meme personne)

_Four example Yugoslavia was a very nays kantry,_

_Den people had wor, now is five difrent kauntries_

_Drink Alkohol from d day we ar born,_

_Have VODKA end bear with my kornfleyks in the morning._

Feliks parvint à ce moment à reprendre le micro, tandis que le géant s'affalait de nouveau en murmurant des « vodkaaas », « vodkaaas »…

-_Eastern Europeans wi like to wear treksuits,_

_Nayk, Adidas, Ribok, Longsdale, Fila Treksuit (_Estonia !)

_Eastern European men l__ooking for wayf_ (Romania !)

_Sexy Señorita, ken you bee my aura_ (Albania !)

_I want to lik face of Maria Sharapova._

-Ni… Niet ! Bredouilla Ivan, refaisant surface, elle… elle est à moi…

-_Romantyk tyme in park, yu can touch my boner,_

_Cheeeap manual labor, eat sausich, den drink VODKA !_

_Weeeee hev meny famous people : Tito, Nemanja Vidic,_

_They hev high testosterone end they eat spinich _! A vous !

Les pays de l'Europe de l'Est crièrent chacun leur nom. Alors, Feliks reprit :

-_Eastern Europe Styel ! Heyyyyy Sexy __kurvas !_

_Vork, vork, vork, drink, fyght,_

_Eastern Europe Style !_

La chanson terminée, tous se regardèrent, affligés. Pourquoi fallait-il que Feliks chante toujours des choses pareilles ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il se ridiculisait lui-même ?

-Alors ? C'était bien hein ?

Apparemment non, il n'en avait absolument pas conscience. D'un accord tacite, tous se détournèrent.

-Je sais que tu es très fier de cette chanson, et qu'elle représente beaucoup pour toi, mais… Commença Li en s'adressant à Yong Soo.

-Mais vu le nombre de parodies qu'il peut y avoir, on a plus l'impression que ça a été pris à la rigolade. Termina Chen.

Yong Soo les regarda un instant, puis écœuré, il s'éloigna.

-A quoi ça sert de se donner du mal, de nos jours…

-Vous trouvez pas que l'ambiance est retombée à cause de cet enfoiré de polonais ? Demanda Romano.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit Arthur, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. J'ai tout prévu… - Il haussa la voix – Qui est partant pour une petite séance de spiritisme ?

(…)

*Avant toute chose : JE SAIS. Le cliché sur Aïcha est raciste. C'est fait exprès. Je ne pense absolument pas ça. Que personne ne se sente insulté, c'est juste pour le dit du cliché. Comme déjà dit, je pense qu'Hetalia est aussi une série qui permet de se moquer de ces trucs-là, donc : on peut raconter de la merde et tout, sans en penser un seul mot. Mais je le précise bien quand même. Voilà. Pas de polémique pour rien : ce serait vraiment dommage sinon.

Alors les chansons. Bon, pas besoin de le présenter, mais je suis un peu obligée parce qu'après niveau loi et tout, ça pose des problèmes et tout et tout. Donc le _Gagnam Style_ disais-je, du bien connu PSY. Après, pour les parodies on a (dans l'ordre) : _Mitt Romney Style_ on peut le trouver sur Youtube, comme les autres. Je suis pas sûre, mais en tout cas, le compte sur lequel c'est posté est « collegehumor ». Ensuite, le _Gandalf Style_ qu'on peut trouver sur le compte de « Jamie Oliver », et enfin ZE parodie : _Eastern Europe Style_ de Bricka Bricka sur son compte (je crois) : « TheVujanic ». Non mais je ridiculise un peu cette chanson, mais en fait je la surkiffe, je trouve les paroles juste géniales !

Voilàààà ! A la prochaine !


	7. Les Revenants

Hallo ! Wie geht's ? (Non c'est pour faire croire que je parle allemand alors que c'est pas vrai, je suis nulle. Genre mon niveau d'allemand c'est genre le degré 0 de la puissance, sauf que ça va pas s'améliorer avec le temps, on va arriver dans les négatifs à ce train là.).

Je l'avais pas encore fait, mais … MERCI aux lecteurs ! Et merci aux quelques reviewers, ça fait très plaisir ! Je suis pas là pour obliger les gens à laisser des commentaires ou quoi, mais disons que des moments c'est cool qu'on puisse avoir un retour sur les trucs écrits, histoire juste de savoir si c'est utile qu'on continue ou pas. MAIS déjà, lire est super cool donc vraiment, merci à tous !

Euh, alors chap' assez particulier, y a assez peu de chanson… Désolée, mais vous verrez pourquoi (et vous me pardonnerez, j'espère). Un léger passage de « sérieux », mais vraiment léger, parce qu'à la base c'est pas censé être du sérieux cette fic. Oh et puis les « envolées lyriques » à deux balles, c'est fait exprès. (Parodiiiiiiie).

Hey ! De nouveaux personnages !

Ultàn = Irlande du Nord/Ulster, Massoud = Iran, Nahid = Syrie

(…)

Arthur avait pris les choses en main, au grand dam de ses frères plus âgés. Ils redoutaient encore une fois une expérience ratée, comme celle de l'invocation malencontreuse d'Ivan, ou pire celle de Natalya, ou encore la création d'un trou noir qu'ils auraient du mal à faire disparaître (comme celui qu'Arthur avait fait apparaître une fois dans la cuisine), ou comme un sortilège raté qui lui avait couvert la face de pustules alors qu'il essayait de leur jeter un sort. Le pauvre enfant, il avait voulu faire comme dans son livre, là, l'histoire d'un sorcier qui va dans un château et qui apprend la magie. Il s'était mis à hurler _Furonculus_ d'un coup, en les menaçant de sa baguette étoilée. Il les avait pris par surprise, alors évidemment, ils avaient éclaté de rire. Sérieusement, comment voulez-vous qu'on le prenne au sérieux ? Alors bon, ça l'avait déconcentré, et il avait merdé.

Bon, et puis, il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait une différence énorme entre ce sorcier et Arthur. Arthur n'était… eh bien… pas très doué en magie, et il ne pouvait pas effectuer des sorts un peu compliqués sans être sûr que ça foirerait. Vraiment, en toute objectivité, il fallait le reconnaître.

S'il y avait une raison pour laquelle son château imaginaire de magie se trouvait en Ecosse, c'était bien parce que les Ecossais étaient plus doués pour la magie que les Anglais que diantre ! ll ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Et comme disait le bon vieux dicton (inventé par Scottie en personne !) : magie d'anglais, magie de benêt !

Revenons-en à nos moutons : c'était donc la principale raison pour la laquelle Perceval, Scottie, Ultàn et Connor s'étaient éloignés prudemment. En plus, Arthur était bourré, ce qui faisait que la probabilité d'un sort raté était dangereusement haute. Quelques Nations avaient remarqué leur manège et fronçaient les sourcils, perplexes. Pourquoi ne saisissaient-ils pas l'occasion d'embêter leur petit frère ?

-Bon, les amis ! J'ai besoin de volontaires ! Déclara Arthur.

-Moi ! Moi ! Hurlèrent la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Le « sorcier » soupira. Ça allait être facile, encore.

-Bon… Alors faîtes des groupes… Fit l'anglais en se massant les tempes.

Ce fut pendant une dizaine de minutes la plus grande cacophonie. On vit Sadik taquiner Heraklès, qui monta sur ses grands chevaux et pour une fois fit preuve de rapidité puisqu'il fila à l'abri, entouré de ses chats préférés et du matériel nécessaire. Le spectacle de Feliciano s'accrochant à Romano qui tentait de le repousser du pied fit aussi grand bruit, puisque le plus jeune des italiens geignait misérablement à chaque coup reçu, sans avoir pourtant l'idée de lâcher prise.

-Grand frère, ce serait l'occasion de faire quelque chose ensemble ! Ve ~

-Si c'est pour que ce bouffeur de patate à deux balles vienne avec nous, ce qui sera FORCEMENT le cas, c'est NON !

-Maiheu…

-Soit plus gentil avec Feliciano, Roma~

Ou encore Natalya s'approchant de son frère terrorisé, et lui courant après dans toute la pièce pour l'attraper pendant qu'il criait « au secours » d'une voix aigüe.

On finit cependant par former des groupes convenables. D'un côté, on retrouvait Heraklès l'air pour une fois plus agacé que fatigué, Sadik qui ricanait, très fier de lui-même, les bras fermement passés autour de la taille du grec (rapport à une possibilité d'évasion hein, c'est tout.), Massoud, Nahid et quelques autres de leurs voisins. D'un autre, on avait Romano qui boudait, Antonio qui souriait comme un bienheureux, Feliciano qui faisait de même, Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich, Elizabeta et plus généralement, les pays de l'Europe de l'Est qui ne cuvaient pas encore leur vin – leurs rangs avaient été décimés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire _anticonstitutionnellement_. Francis avait décidé de s'associer à Arthur, Alfred et Matthieu. Les Nordiques, à leur habitude, faisaient bande à part. Enfin, les Asiatiques, une fois n'est pas coutume, semblaient tous bien s'entendre et on pouvait même apercevoir Chen discuter avec Yao et Kiku sans froncer le nez.

Le magicien avait disposé de part et d'autre des bougies et des encens.

-Bon, alors vous prenez le verre, voilà. Comme ça. Vous posez des questions, et normalement, le verre est censé bouger tout seul et vous emmener sur les lettres. Bon, vous, ne bougez pas, je vais éteindre la lumière.

Une fois plongée dans la pénombre, la pièce semblait plus menaçante. Arthur commença à murmurer en celtique et Alfred déglutit. Il avait un peu peur, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

-Peuh ce frimeur ! Marmonna Scottie. TOUT LE MONDE est capable de jeter un sort en gaélique. Un sort en amérindien, voilà ce qui est difficile à faire !

-Ce n'est même pas du niveau d'un débutant, un sort en gaélique, approuva Ultàn.

-En fait, c'est juste une histoire d'allure, commenta Perceval.

Connor hocha la tête. Arthur jeta un regard désapprobateur à ses frères et buta sur un mot. Il continua néanmoins son sortilège. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler, un grand vent ouvrit toutes les fenêtres avec fracas, soufflant presque toutes les bougies. On apercevait encore les lueurs des encens qui rougeoyaient doucement tandis qu'ils se consumaient encore, répandant une odeur douçâtre et âcre. La pluie se mit à tomber dehors, et le ciel, jusqu'alors paisible et clair, se couvrit de nuages. On vit bientôt des éclairs zébrer la voûte céleste et le tonnerre roula, grondant et terrifiant.

-Oh mon Dieu, il a encore fait de la merde, lâcha Scottie, atterré.

Un silence mortifié suivit sa déclaration.

-On va tous crever, fit Romano qui lança son mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre. Il était tellement insupporté par la présence de l'Allemand et par ce sourire niais sur la face de son frère et celle d'Antonio qu'il avait fini par craquer.

-C'est de sa faute ! Brûlons-le ! Hurla Alfred, pris de panique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, l'ahuri ? Demanda Lukas.

-Attends j'vais lui demander, répondit Francis. Al', _whateuh iseuh theu p__roblèmeuh ?_

La réponse d'Alfred se fit accompagnée d'un gargouillis incompréhensible.

-Il dit qu'il a envie de pisser.

-C'est vraiment une plaie ce type quand il est bourré…

-Et dire que c'est lui le n°1 mondial… Si vous m'écoutiez… Commença Yao.

A cet instant, il fut coupé par un coup de tonnerre tonitruant, bien plus fort que les autres. Et la lumière fut et explosa et tous les invités durent plisser les yeux. Ils ne parvinrent qu'à distinguer des silhouettes aux contours flous.

On entendit pourtant distinctement des voix s'élever.

-Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes, comme à chaque fois… Déplora une voix de femme.

-M'en parle pas, c'est pas croyable comme manie ! Ajouta vivement une seconde personne.

-Et encore, il nous a pas encore sorti son fameux –

-_I'm on the highway to hell ! _Commença quelqu'un.

-Chuuuuuuut ! Tu vas tout gâcher ! Et c'était ma partie ! Chuchota furieusement un homme.

-Bon ! On y va oui ou merde espèce d'enfoiré ? C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on fasse comme ça, mais on va pas rester là pour faire joli comme des cons ! Quoi que pour toi ça doit pas poser beaucoup de problèmes !

-Espèce de pitit… (Des bruits d'étranglement montèrent).

-Bon j'en ai marre, vous n'êtes que des nases. Je rallume. Et toi là-haut éteint-nous cette lumière, ça fait mal aux yeux, déclara fermement quelqu'un, une autre femme à ce qu'il semblait.

Et la lumière disparut.

-Aveugle ! Je suis aveugle ! On m'a aveuglé ! Criait Niels en se roulant par terre.

-T'es comme ton équipe de foot toi, lui jeta Antonio, t'as pas l'impression d'en faire des tonnes ?

-Répète-moi ça.

-Tu simules et t'es un mauvais joueur !

-Ah ouais ?

-Exactement !

-Euh… Les gars ? Risqua Gilbert.

-QUOI ?

Il désigna le centre de la pièce d'un coup de tête.

-Oh…

Un groupe de personne se tenait là. L'une d'entre elles tenait un micro et prenait une pose dramatique. Il sourit – particulièrement aux femmes de l'assemblée – puis il se mit à beugler :

-_livin' easy_

_lovin' free_

_season ticket on a one way ride_

_askin' nothin'_

_leave me be_

A cet instant, il offrit un clin d'œil charmeur à l'assistance, puis se mit à jouer sur une guitare invisible. Ce faisant, il se mit à entamer une étrange chorégraphie, qui consistait à se déplacer de droite à gauche, sautillant mais conservant quelque part une raideur et…

-Hé ! Copyright de cette choré à AC/DC, t'as pas le droit… Marmonna Alfred.

_-Takin' everythin' in my stride_

_don't need reason_

_don't need rhyme_

_ain't nothin' that I'd rather do_

_goin' down_

_party time_

_my friends are gonna be there too_(d'une main, il désigna les membres du groupe qui l'accompagnaient)

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_on the highway to hell_

_highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell !_

-Mais tais-toi voyons ! Tu vois bien que tu leur fais peur ! Intervint (au soulagement de tout le monde) une magnifique femme parée de bijoux.

-Pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose de sensé… Fit une deuxième splendide femme à la peau couleur caramel.

-Alors les p'tits jeunots ! ça vous en bouche un coin hein ? Fit le chanteur, délaissant le micro.

-μαμά ?

-Oh non, grinça Scottie, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais…

-Ce sont les viocs ! Qui les a invités ? Demanda quelqu'un.

En effet, les Anciens, presque au complet, se trouvaient là. Ils n'avaient pas pris une ride, et ils paraissaient, pour la plupart, heureux d'être de sortie. Rome, fidèle à lui-même, était aux prises avec Carthage. Perse et Grèce se chamaillaient un peu, elles aussi comme à l'ordinaire, mais dès qu'elles aperçurent leurs enfants respectifs, elles poussèrent des cris suraigus et se jetèrent sur eux.

-Mon bébé ! Mon tout petit ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

-Mon chéri ! Comme tu as grandi ! Et tu as de la barbe maintenant ? Oh ! Quel masque ravissant ! Tu as raison, ça excite… La curiosité, bien sûr ! Hohoho on ne va pas tout de suite tomber dans les grivoiseries !

Héraklès et Sadik échangèrent un regard. Pour une fois, ils compatissaient l'un pour l'autre. Les mères poules, que voulez-vous… Les autres invités cachaient leurs sourires narquois, mais Francis déchanta vite lorsque Gaule le serra elle aussi dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Brittania donna une tendre accolade à ses fils et les contempla un instant avant de fondre en larme. Les cinq garçons se regardèrent, paniqués. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Si l'on ajoutait à cela que Scottie et Perceval semblaient à deux doigts, eux aussi, de se mettre à pleurer, on arrivait à un tableau presque comique. Etant les aînés, ils se souvenaient encore des combats menés pour garder leur liberté face à l'Empire Romain. (Ainsi, dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Scottie adressa un geste obscène de la main à Rome). Egypte embrassa son fils sur le front et ils se mirent à discuter avec animation.

-C'est normal que je vois des dessins quand ils se parlent ou j'hallucine totalement ? Demanda Aïcha.

-Oh ça ? Ce sont juste des hiéroglyphes, répondit Sadik de loin.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Exactement.

Les Nordiques retrouvaient avec émotion Scandia. Berwald parlait normalement, ce qui indiquait un grand trouble et Tino ne pleurait pas (encore plus déroutant). Ludwig serra d'une manière conventionnelle la main de son ancêtre Germania (après tout, il ne l'avait jamais connu… Mais tout de même, il lui disait quelque chose…) tandis que Gilbert, plein comme une outre que l'on venait de remplir, était surexcité. Enfin, Rome fondit en larme lorsqu'il prit Feliciano dans ses bras.

-Ve~ Tu me fais mal, papy Roma…

Romano avait disparu.

-Bon, vous avez fini ? Fit Carthage. Vous me rendez malades, bande de dégénérés.

-Va te faire cuire un œuf, gamin, ou je te mets la raclée de ta vie ! Gronda Rome. Comme en -146 !

-Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! S'exclama Grèce. On t'as suffisamment eut sur le dos après ça, Rome !

Elle s'avança et les prit chacun par une oreille. Les deux anciennes puissances gémirent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Carthage ?

-Jesuisdésolépardonvoilàçavam aintenant ?

-Bien. Et toi Rome ?

-Hmpf.

-Bon, alors tant pis. Tu l'auras mérité.

Elle lui mit une claque retentissante. La joue de son vis-à-vis masculin enfla dangereusement.

-Bien.

Scottie s'était dégagé des bras de sa mère et se prosternait à présent presque devant Grèce.

-Comment faîtes-vous cela ? Enseignez-moi.

-D'acc…

-ROME ! Cracha Gaule. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire à mon fils ?

-Euh…

Rome avait acculé Francis dans un coin, et la main sur son menton, le détaillait attentivement, une pointe… lubrique ? dans les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Francis avait redouté la suite des évènements si personne ne lui était venu en aide. Arthur avait bondit, lui aussi, et avait attiré le français contre lui, jetant un regard de défi au plus âgé.

-… _Mea culpa ?_

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

La bagarre qui s'ensuivit fut mémorable. Gaule réussit à mettre son adversaire au tapis et lui fit une clé de bras.

-Vous êtes sûrs que la conquête des Gaules a vraiment eu lieu ? Non mais, permettez-moi d'en douter là…

-Oh, mais Gaule s'est améliorée depuis ces deux millénaires. Et puis il faut bien avouer que César a un peu inventé (quoique les gaulois au nord étaient vachement plus doués que ceux du sud, y a pas à dire !). Et puis Rome était plus fort avant. Mais le vin…

-Ce type est un soûlard de première, il craint, il n'y rien de bon chez lui, pas même ses orgies parce que les romaines sont moches, établit Carthage (en toute mauvaise foi) d'un ton catégorique.

Pendant que jeunes et moins jeunes discutaient, on entendait par-ci par-là des « Mais c'était pour voir s'il te ressemblait » ou des « et je voulais savoir si je l'avais un peu influencé ! ».

Antonio était parti à la recherche de Romano. Il le trouva, s'amusant à allumer-éteindre, allumer-éteindre son briquet. Le jeune italien ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il avait un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Non, peut-être plutôt indifférent. Il se mit à chanter pour lui-même.

-_The most loneliest day of my life,_

_Such a lonely day should be banned,_

_It's a day that I can't stand…_

Il leva les yeux vers Antonio et s'arrêta immédiatement.

-_The most loneliest day of my life,_

_The most loneliest day of my life,_

_Such a lonely day shouldn't exist_… Poursuivit Antonio en souriant.

-Tais-toi enfoiré, tu chantes faux !

-Allez, c'est pas la peine de faire la tronche ! De toute façon Rome est un trou du cul, tout le monde le sais !

Romano baissa la tête et camoufla son sourire. Antonio posa une main sur la tête du plus jeune. Il se pencha et lui planta un tendre baiser sur le front. L'italien inspira tandis qu'il expirait. Souffle aux relents de rhum.

-Je m'en fous de Rome, dit enfin le plus jeune. C'est juste qu'il chante hyper mal, et qu'il est mal fringué : une vraie tante, il est toujours en jupe ! et qu'il n'a jamais su faire ni les pâtes ni la pizza. Ce type est totalement inutile, et ça me tue de voir que Feliciano l'aime bien.

-Mouais.

-Exactement. Et si tu vas dire le contraire, je te bute.

-Haha ! et comment ? Mon cher petit Lovi~ ! Tu n'es pas de taille !

Romano sembla prendre cette provocation très au sérieux, puisqu'il mit un coup de tête à Antonio, dont le souffle fut coupé.

-Je te l'avais dit, abruti.

Et Romano s'éloigna en chantonnant : _Coup de boule à droite, coup de boule à gauche, Zidane il a frappé, Zidane il a frappé… Hey !_

Malheureusement pour lui, un horrible spectacle l'attendait dans la salle principale. Un cauchemar, qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer : Francis et Rome, rabibochés, avaient chacun un micro dans la main. Gaule aussi en tenait un, souriant avec béatitude, complètement ivre. Il ne s'était absenté que quelques minutes et déjà il sentait la catastrophe arriver. Il reconnut en Britannia la responsable de tout ce merdier parce qu'elle souriait d'un air machiavélique tandis qu'elle continuait de déboucher les bouteilles de liqueur qu'avait tenu à emporter Rome. Liqueurs qui devaient chiffrer à au moins 50°.

-Oh putain de merde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous foutre encore ?

(…)

En fait, je suis un peu désolée, y a pas beaucoup de chanson et tout, mais c'était un peu pour introduire les Anciens… Es tut mir leeeeeeid !

Bon, bah sinon, la première chanson, c'est _Highway to hell_, de AC/DC, on ne les présente plus. La deuxième c'est _Lonely Day_ de System of a Down (euh, c'est cool, mais si vous n'aimez pas le métal : abstenez-vous (sauf celle-là, elle est juste géniale)). Et enfin, la dernière, c'est _Coup de Boule_, vous savez, celle qui était sortie après le mondial (quand on avait perdu, ouais). Je trouvais ça drôle dans la bouche de Romano ~ Mais j'ai pas retrouvé la chanson, donc j'ai fait avec mes souvenirs hein. Je pense que c'est ça, mais c'est pas garanti à 100%.

Bon, alors petite modif' : c'est la conquête deS GauleS, avec deux s, et pas la Gaule toute seule, comme on me l'a justement fait remarqué. Et puis pour les gaulois du nord, toujours comme on me l'a fait remarqué, c'est parce qu'ils étaient plus féroces que ceux des 3 autres Gaules. Donc je bats ma coulpe (allez en philo, vous apprendrez des expressions super originales. ça veut dire mea culpa.) et j'ai modifié. Parce que bon, faut avouer, c'est plus crédible qu'un français (ou apparenté géographiquement parlant) se fasse battre (regardez Francis !).

Ah et euh… Désolée pour le retard ?


End file.
